


Mors

by nolongerok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerok/pseuds/nolongerok
Summary: Kageyama ed Hinata decidono di fare una passeggiata -ed invitano qualcun'altro
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Mors

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm- Ciao?  
> La storia è parecchio grafica -se non è il vostro genere non leggete (ma grazie per esservi interessati ;)).  
> Spero vi piaccia, ci vediamo giù

"Tobiooo~ vuoi assaggiare?" disse Hinata, leccandosi le labbra sporche e girandosi verso il compagno.

Kageyama aveva gli occhi chiusi, poggiato al muro di un vicoletto squallido che dava su una strada altrettando insulsa. Avevano scelto il posto con cura, insieme, perchè conoscevano il posto e sapevano che nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe addentrato in quella zona della città -se non per fare quello che facevano loro.

"Uhm- Allora Kageyama-kun~ ne vuoi? Se aspetti ancora non rimarrà nulla~" canzonò il più basso, addentando il braccio che aveva staccato dalla spalla della povera -gustosissima- vittima di quella serata.

Rumori di ossa che si spezzavano e sangue che colava risuonavano nel vicolo, insieme ai versi contenti dell'arancione.

Kageyama finalmente aprì gli occhi.

"Abbassa la voce, cretino. Che se ci sentono finiamo nei guai" sibilò stizzito, più che altro per dare fastidio al più basso, che per paura che qualcuno li scoprisse effettivamente.

"Non fare il noiosooo. La strada è deserta" -disse agitando il braccio che aveva in mano, come per indicare il vicolo dove sostavano- "e poi abbiamo queste" continuò, muovendo un ultima volta il braccio per indicare la sua maschera da corvo e quella simile che aveva Kageyama appesa ad un fianco.

"E smettila di muovere quel coso" aggiunse allora Tobio, riferendosi al braccio martoriato che Hinata aveva usato come quinto arto.

"Anzi, passamelo un po', che ho fame anche io"

Si avvicinò al più basso, accucciandosi vicino a lui e prendendo in mano l'arto in questione, che Hinata gli aveva porto senza tanti preamboli, per accanirsi nuovamente sul cadavere steso ai loro piedi.

"Non pensavo ci sarebbe cascata -comunque" disse ad un tratto Hinata con la bocca piena, sputando un po' ovunque pezzi di pelle e sangue.

"Non parlare con la bocca piena" lo sgridò Kageyama, finendo anche lui di masticare un boccone appena preso.

"Comunque anche io sono rimasto sorpreso. Una scusa così banale come 'ci aiuteresti con i compiti? Andiamo a casa mia?' è stato tutto quello che ti è bastato per seguirci in questa parte della città?" Continuò Tobio, ghignando cattivo, gli occhi rossi e neri fissi sul viso straziato della vittima.

"Dovresti saperlo che di questi tempi il quartiere non è sicuro. Non li vedi i telegiornali?" Sogghignò ancora il più alto, leccandosi le labbra sporche di sangue e lanciando le ossa spolpate del braccio più avanti nel vicolo, che risuonarono con un sonoro 'clak' mentre colpivano il terreno.

"Già" disse allora Shouyou "Povera piccola Yachi" ghignò anche lui, puntellando con un dito il viso pallido della loro compagna di scuola.

Finirono il pasto insieme, lasciando solo qualche misero osso -quelli che Hinata non mangiò, visto che quel ragazzo mangia di tutto- e i vestiti della ragazza, bagnati dalla pioggia che aveva iniziato a scendere piano, sporadica.

Entrambi si alzarono, Kageyama si spolverò i jeans ed Hinata si leccò nuovamente le labbra, fissando con gli occhi rosssi pieni di lussuria quelle di Tobio.

Il più alto se ne accorse e, sorridendo in modo sensuale, prese Hinata per i fianchi, sollevandolo da terra per fargli allacciare le gambe alla sua vita.

Si baciarono con ardore e lussuria, il sapore di sangue in bocca che li rendeva ancora più famelici.

Lo fecerò così, Shouyou incastrato tra il petto di Tobio ed il muro, mentre la pelle si scorticava e si risanava subito dopo, gemendo eccitato, e Tobio che con la bocca si faceva strada sul petto del più basso, strusciandosi piano sull'altro.

Lo fecero così, con i gemiti che risuonavano, al cospetto dei ratti e di quello che rimaneva di una cara e gustosa -oh così gustosa- amica.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, è una cagata :D  
> L'ho scritta ieri sera all'una di notte, nell'arco di un'oretta, dopo aver visto un video crossover tra Tokyo Ghoul ed Haikyuu. Scusate per eventuali errori e per la fine un po' accelerata.  
> Un abbraccio :3


End file.
